retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 3
This page covers all information about the third season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which was the current season from November 2012 to October 2013. Episodes The opening animation was a complete carryover from Season 2. 1. The Crystal Empire, part 1 A magical empire has suddenly appeared in the arctic north of Equestria and Princess Celestia needs Twilight and her friends to find a way to protect it. 2. The Crystal Empire, part 2 While her friends try to keep the Crystal Ponies occupied at the Crystal Faire, Twilight searches for the hidden Crystal Heart that is the key to keeping their empire safe from harm. 3. Too Many Pinkie Pies When Pinkie Pie finds it impossible to choose between fun activities with her friends, she decides to use magic to make more Pinkie Pies. But her clones soon make it impossible for Pinkie Pie to be with any of her friends at all. 4. One Bad Apple Apple Bloom's cousin and fellow "blank flank" is coming for a visit and the Cutie Mark Crusaders can't wait for her to join their club. But their hopes of gaining a new member are dashed when it turns out that all she wants to do is bully them. 5. Magic Duel When the great and powerful Trixie defeats Twilight in a magic duel, she forces Twilight out of Ponyville. Twilight must find a way to beat Trixie so that she can return to her home, but Twilight's magic may not be strong enough to do the trick. 6. Sleepless in Ponyville Rainbow Dash's scary campfire stories are giving Scootaloo nightmares and she's afraid to go to sleep. But if Scootaloo wants the nightmares to go away, she'll have to face her greatest fear –- her idol finding out she's a scaredy pony. 7. Wonderbolt Academy It's a dream come true when Rainbow Dash is invited to attend the Wonderbolt Academy. But when she is paired up with a Pegasus named Lightning Dust who seems to be getting ahead by being reckless, Rainbow Dash starts to question whether or not she's Wonderbolt material. 8. Just for Sidekicks When Fluttershy asks Spike to watch Angel in exchange for a gem, Spike eagerly agrees to take care of her pet. But finds himself in over his head after he convinces all of her friends to leave him in charge of their critters as well. 9. Apple Family Reunion The entire Apple clan is getting together for a family reunion and Granny Smith has tapped Applejack to take over planning duties. But Applejack's efforts to make it the most memorable reunion ever may end up making it memorable for all the wrong reasons. 10. Spike at Your Service When Applejack saves his life, Spike insists that he now owes her a life debt and must serve her forever. Applejack is uncomfortable with this arrangement and turns to the other ponies to help her find a way to convince Spike that he doesn't owe her a thing. 11. Keep Calm and Flutter On When the Ponyville Ponies are tasked with helping reform Discord, Fluttershy is the only one really willing to give him a chance. He starts to show signs of progress, but is he actually becoming a better guy or just playing on Fluttershy's sweet nature to maintain his freedom? 12. Games Ponies Play The Crystal Empire is in the running to host the Equestria Games and Princess Cadence asks Twilight and her friends to help welcome the Games Inspector. But when the Inspector arrives early, they find themselves struggling to keep her entertained. This episode takes place during the events of "Just for Sidekicks". 13. Magical Mystery Cure Twilight accidentally casts a spell that switches the Cutie Marks of all her friends. She must find a way to reverse the spell and put her friends back on the right path. In the process, Twilight's own true destiny is revealed. Character Appearances DVD & Digital Four DVDs were released from 2012 to 2013. The complete season boxset was released on February 4, 2014. Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony_season3.jpg|Complete season boxset|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Late in 2013, seven "Best Of" collections were released exclusively on iTunes. Each collection comprises of five episodes, and are priced at $8.99 each. The Best of Twilight Sparkle: #Boast Busters (Season 1, episode 6) #Lesson Zero (Season 2, episode 3) #It's About Time (Season 2, episode 20) #Magic Duel (Season 3, episode 5) #Magical Mystery Cure (Season 3, episode 13) The Best of Fluttershy: #Dragonshy (Season 1, episode 7) #Stare Master (Season 1, episode 17) #Putting Your Hoof Down (Season 2, episode 19) #Hurricane Fluttershy (Season 2, episode 22) #Keep Calm and Flutter On (Season 3, episode 11) The Best of Pinkie Pie: #Feeling Pinkie Keen (Season 1, episode 15) #Party of One (Season 1, episode 25) #Baby Cakes (Season 2, episode 12) #A Friend in Deed (Season 2, episode 18) #Too Many Pinkie Pies (Season 3, episode 3) These are the same episodes from the Pinkie Pie Party DVD. The Best of Applejack: #'''Applebuck Season (Season 1, episode 4) #Over a Barrel (Season 1, episode 21) #The Last Roundup (Season 2, episode 14) #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (Season 2, episode 15) #Apple Family Reunion (Season 3, episode 8) '''The Best of Rarity: #Look Before You Sleep (Season 1, episode 8) #Suited for Success (Season 1, episode 14) #A Dog and Pony Show (Season 1, episode 19) #Sisterhooves Social (Season 2, episode 5) #Sweet and Elite (Season 2, episode 9) The Best of Rainbow Dash: #Griffon the Brush-off (Season 1, episode 5) #Sonic Rainboom (Season 1, episode 16) #May the Best Pet Win! (Season 2, episode 7) #Read it and Weep (Season 2, episode 16) #Wonderbolts Academy (Season 3, episode 7) Friendship Pack: #Friendship is Magic (Part 1) (Season 1, episode 1) #Friendship is Magic (Part 2) (Season 1, episode 2) #Griffon the Brush-off (Season 1, episode 5) #The Cutie Mark Chronicles (Season 1, episode 23) #The Best Night Ever (Season 1, episode 26) Video Clips Cast of Characters From June 18 to August 6, 2013, new video profiles of the eight main characters were uploaded in the summer of 2013. Poniaffirmations In this short video series, we review 20 different lessons in friendship from Seasons 1-3. Music Video A short music video of the season's last song was uploaded to YouTube on December 10, 2014. Lessons in Friendship The sequel to "Poniaffirmations", this series comprises of 20 more videos reviewing friendship lessons. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2012